Hina et Lina, l'histoire de deux sœurs
by Trafalgar-Anna
Summary: Hina et Lina, deux sœurs décident d'infiltrer la guilde de Fairy Tail suite à un étrange accord avec un inconnu. En quoi consiste leur marché ? Avec qui l'ont elles passé ? Pourquoi ? Comment réagirons les mages de Fairy Tail en l'apprenant ? Que va t-il arriver à ses deux jeunes filles ? Venez lire cette fiction pour le découvrir...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le prologue de ma fiction intitulé _"Hina et Lina, l'histoire de deux sœurs"._

Ce texte est assez court mais le chapitre 1 fera beaucoup plus de ligne, bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laissez une review.

Fairy Tail ne m'appartient malheureusement pas mais les OC sortent tout droit de mon imagination, merci de ne pas me les "piquer."

* * *

 _PDV Externe, 6 ans avant le début du manga_

Deux jeunes filles marchaient dans les rues de Magnolia en se tenant la main. L'une possédait des cheveux violet tout comme ses yeux, elle était habillé d'un débardeur rouge et d'un jeans noir, elle semblait avoir une quinzaine d'années. L'autre, plus petite, était brune aux yeux verts, elle portait une robe rose et paraissait avoir une douzaine d'années. Elles se dirigeaient vers un endroit précis de la ville, vers la guilde de Fairy Tail, une fois devant elles se stoppèrent et contemplèrent le bâtiment.

-Vous êtes qui ? *Demanda une voix derrière elle*

Les deux filles se retournèrent et celle qui semblait être l'aîné se plaça devant la plus jeune comme pour la protéger. L'homme qui les avait abordé était blond et possédait des yeux gris/violet, l'un d'entre eux était d'ailleurs traversé par une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Je ne vais pas vous manger. *Informa Luxus*

-Je m'appelle Hina Anson *Commença la plus âgée*et elle c'est Lina, ma petite sœur.

-Vous voulez intégrer Fairy Tail ?

-Oui, monsieur. *Fit Lina*

-Ok venez les gamines et moi c'est Luxus.

\- On n'est pas des gamines ! *Grogna Hina*

 _PDV Hina, trois mois plus tard_

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que l'on avait intégré la guilde de Fairy Tail, notre mission avait d'hors et déjà commencé. Mon plan fonctionnait pour le moment à merveille, si je voulais obtenir plus d'information il fallait que je me rapproche du maître de la guilde et rien de mieux que de passer par l'intermédiaire de son petit fils. Pour commencé, je m'étais noué d'amitié avec la seule femme de l'unité Raijin et puis le maître m'avais facilité la tâche en m'envoyant faire mes premières missions avec Ever Green, Bixrow, Fried et Luxus. Résultat, le mage de foudre m'avait intégré dans son équipe car il trouvait que je possédais un bon potentiel. Infiltrer Fairy Tail me semblait désormais très facile, maintenant il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver ce que nous étions venu chercher et nous aurons remplis notre part du contrat.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mission à Sardibenia

Cette fiction commence vers le début du manga, je pense faire certains chapitres spéciaux sur se qui c'est passé entre le prologue et se chapitre après cela dépendra de mon inspiration.

* * *

Voilà une petite présentation de mes deux OC :

Prénom: Hina

Nom: Anson

Âge : 20 ans

Magie : Dragon slayer de la mort

Famille : Elle a une petite sœur nommé Lina, on ne sait rien sur ses parents pour le moment.

Aime : Sa petite sœur.

Déteste : Sa magie.

Description physique: Elle a de longs cheveux violets qui lui arrivent dans le bas du dos, ils sont donc plus courts que sur la photo. Ses yeux sont également violet. Elle pèse 47 kg et mesure environ 1m65. Comme la plus part des filles de Fairy Tail elle possède une forte poitrine. Elle s'habille généralement d'un débardeur rouge avec un jeans ou un mini-shirt noir. Sa marque de guilde se trouve sur son épaule droite, en noir.

Caractère : On ne sait pas vraiment grand chose à se sujet sauf qu'elle est intelligente et manipulatrice.

Histoire : Aucun détail de son enfance n'a été dévoilé pour le moment. Elle à rejoint Fairy Tail à l'âge de 14 ans et elle est par la suite devenu membre de l'unité de Raijin. Elle habite à Fairy Hills.

Autres : Elle à infiltrer Fairy Tail pour une certaine raison sur une ordre d'une personne inconnu. Elle a également l'intention de se servir de Luxus pour mieux atteindre le maître de la guilde et ainsi obtenir des informations sur quelque chose de précis.

* * *

Prénom : Lina

Nom : Anson

Âge : 18 ans

Magie : Aucune

Famille : Elle à une grande sœur nommé Hina, on ne sait rien sur ses parents pour le moment.

Aime : Sa grande sœur.

Déteste : Inconnu

Description physique: Elle a de longs cheveux marron qui lui arrivent dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux sont vert. Elle pèse 40 kg et mesure environ 1m55. Elle possède une faible poitrine. Elle s'habille généralement d'une robe rose. Sa marque de guilde se trouve sur sa main gauche, en bleu.

Caractère : On ne sait pas vraiment grand chose à se sujet sauf qu'elle est très discrète.

Histoire : Aucun détail de son enfance n'a été dévoilé pour le moment. Elle à rejoint Fairy Tail à l'âge de 10 ans. Elle habite à Fairy Hills.

Autres : Contrairement à sa sœur elle n'a pas intégré Fairy Tail pour remplir une certaine mission mais uniquement pour rester au près d'Hina.

* * *

 _Dans un village à l'est de Magnolia Luxus, Hina, Fried, Ever Green et Bixrow ont reçu pour mission de détruire une guilde clandestine._  
 _  
_Le village de Sardibenia avait toujours été un lieu tranquille, paisible et ou il faisait bon vivre. Enfin c'était vrai jusqu'à se qu'une guilde clandestine décide d'y installer son QG, dès lors cet endroit était devenu froid et dangereux, les habitants vivants avec une peur constante et son niveau économique avait grandement chuté. C'est pourquoi les villageois décidèrent de faire appel à la guilde la plus puissante du royaume de Fiore nommé Fairy Tail. La mission avait été classée S, non pas à cause de la puissance des ennemis mais à cause du nombre phénoménal d'adversaire. En effet le maître Rusoku, à la tête de Monsters of the Death, possédait la capacité de créer des monstres à partir de presque rien, c'est à dire avec de la terre, de la roche, de l'eau...

-On est enfin arrivé... *Soupira Hina en descendant rapidement du train*

La pauvre jeune femme souffrait elle aussi du mal des transports lorsqu'elle montait dans un de ces objets de torture mais, heureusement pour elle, à un degré moins important que Natsu. Luxus aussi souffrait de ce mal car étant lui aussi un dragon slayer mais lui ne se plaignait pas. D'ailleurs Hina avait été très surprise lorsqu'elle avait appris pour la magie du mage de foudre, il faut dire que seul son équipe, hormis les membres de sa famille, était au courant de sa vraie nature.

-T'as pas finis de te plaindre ? *grogna le blond *

-Mais je ne me plains pas !

-Bien sur que si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

Un toussotement gêné se fit entendre derrière les deux mages.

-Hum...hum... si sa ne vous dérange pas, pourrait on nous rendre chez le commanditaire de la mission ? * Les interrompu Fried*

-Avant, vous allez me suivre je dois vous parlez de mes futurs projet. *Expliqua Luxus*

Les quatre autres personnes présentes se regardèrent puis après quelques secondes ils obéirent aux ordres de leur chef et le suivirent en direction d'un hôtel. Une fois là bas, le blond prit une seul chambre et fit signe à ses camarades de venir avec lui. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, le mage de foudre les regarda avec un air encore plus terrifiant qu'à l'accoutumer.

-Puisque le vieux ne semble pas vouloir me laisser la guilde *Commença t-il* Je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'en emparer par la force.

 _A Fairy Tail, PDV Lina_

J'étais assise au bar, tranquillement en train de boire un verre de limonade, observant de temps à autre l'énième bagarre qui venait de commencer pour je ne sais quelle raison. Une femme blonde s'approcha de moi, si je ne me trompais pas, elle s'appelait Lucy. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler pour le moment, vu qu'elle venait tous juste d'arriver. Arrivée à mes côtés, elle se mit à me sourire.

-Bonjour, je ne me suis pas encore présenté à toi. Mon nom est Lucy. *Fit elle en me souriant*

-Ravi de te connaître, moi c'est Lina.

-Dis moi, c'est toujours comme sa ?

Elle pointa du doigt Natsu et les autres qui se battaient encore. Je me mis à rigoler très légèrement.

-Toujours mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras bien par t'y habituer et puis tu verras avec le temps tu trouveras presque sa normal. En attendant tu dois comme même nous prendre pour une belle brochette de cinglé, je me trompe ?

-Non tu n'as pas tort pour être honnête je me faisais une image complètement différente de Fairy Tail mais à vrai dire, même si je viens d'arriver je trouve cette guilde merveilleuse car pour chacun c'est le bien être de ses compagnons qui passe avant tout et je penses que c'est ce qui rend cette endroit aussi génial.

-Oui tu as raison, enfin à quelques détail près.

-Comment sa ? *Demanda la jeune blonde surprise*

-Et bien... *Fis je hésitante* As tu déjà parlé avec Luxus ?

-Euh...non, je ne sais même pas qui c'est mais quel est le problème ?

-Tu verras bien lorsque tu le rencontreras...

 _Dans un hôtel, PDV Hina_  
 _  
_  
Je regardais le mage de foudre, surprise par tout se qu'il venait de nous raconté. Il nous avais expliqué son plan dans les moindre détails et je devais bien admettre que tout sa était suffisamment réfléchi pour pouvoir tenir la route.

-Bien sur, je compte sur vous pour participer à la mise en place de se plan.

Je me mis à réfléchir quelques minutes, si j'acceptais de l'aider et que l'on échouait lors de notre tentative de pouvoir le maître ne nous accorderait sûrement plus aucune confiance, on serait même à coup sur bannit de la guilde. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me le permettre car sinon je ne pourrais jamais mener à bien la mission qui ma été confié mais d'un autre côté si Luxus réussissait à prendre la tête de la guilde je pourrais peut être obtenir les informations que je suis venu chercher lorsque j'ai infiltré cette guilde malheureusement si il réussit et que j'ai refusé de l'aider, cela risque de m'être fatal. Néanmoins, si je prenais par au plan et que je remarquais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de réussite, je pourrais toujours retourner ma veste au dernier moment.

-J'accepte de t'aider sur ce coup mais à une seul condition. *Dis je en le fixant droit dans les yeux*

Le blond me dévisagea puis un sourire arrogant se dessina sur son visage.

-Sa dépend de quoi il s'agit.

-Arrête moi si je me trompe mais si j'ai bien compris, on devra forcément affronter les autres membres de la guilde donc voilà mon offre, je suis d'accord pour participer à cette bataille mais uniquement si tu me promets de ne pas toucher à un seul des cheveux de ma petite sœur et sa vaux également pour Fried, Ever Green et Bixrow. *Expliquais je d'un ton menaçant*

Il éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-Franchement, qu'est ce que tu veux que je foute d'une gamine incapable d'utiliser la magie ? Elle est faible et ne m'intéresse pas.

-Ferme là ! *M'exclamais je, énervé*

Je ne compris pas immédiatement se qu'il m'arrivait mais au bout de quelques minutes je réalisa que je venais de me prendre un éclair en pleine figure et que je me trouvais désormais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me releva difficilement et j'entendis des pas dans ma direction puis je me sentis soulevé par le col. Le visage de Luxus se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du mien et je pouvais facilement y discerner de la rage et de la colère.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me donner un ordre, les faibles dans ton genre devraient savoir rester à leur place.

Il me lâcha et je tomba à genoux au sol.

-Quelqu'un d'autres veut il dire quelque chose ? *Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Fried, Ever Green et Bixrow*

-Oui, moi *Fit le mage des runes* J'aurais besoin d'environ un mois pour préparer tout ce que tu m'as demandé.

-Très bien mais fait le discrètement, personne ne dois s'en rendre compte.

-Compris.

 _A Fairy Tail, PDV Lina_

Je quitta la guilde, les mains dans les poches et l'air perdu dans mes pensées. Plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais coupable vis à vis des gens de Fairy Tail même si se n'est pas vraiment moi qui est sensé les infiltrés, j'aidais tout de même Hina dans sa mission. Ces mages ne méritaient pas sa mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, c'était la seule façon de pouvoir un jour revoir notre père.  
Je soupira et je partis m'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café, commandant au passage une grenadine. Se qui me préoccupais le plus, c'était l'étrange comportement de ma sœur ses derniers temps. Par exemple, la semaine dernière, elle était venu me voir dans ma chambre et elle m'a dit que quoi qu'il puisse arriver un jour, elle était la seule et unique responsable de notre mission et que par conséquent ma place serait toujours à Fairy Tail contrairement à la sienne. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi elle m'avait dit un truc pareil. Avait elle été démasqué ?  
Je me mis à réfléchir, que pourraient bien dire les autres si ils apprenaient la vérité ?  
Connaissant Natsu, lui se contenterait de dire que tout sa n'est pas grave car nous n'avons blessé aucun mages de la guilde.  
Erza trouverais certainement sa inadmissible mais laisserait le maître décider de comment régler le problème.  
Peut être que Mirajane nous fixerait tristement ?  
Happy nous demanderait pourquoi nous avons fait sa.  
Luxus était celui dont j'appréhendais le plus la réaction, il essayera sûrement de retrouver Hina pour se venger d'avoir été manipulé.  
Je me releva après avoir bu et payé ma consommation puis je partis en direction du parc de Magnolia pour pouvoir me changer les idées.

 _Au QG de Monsters of the Death PDV Hina_  
 _  
_Les mages ennemis volaient dans tous les sens depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. On avait prit l'avantage et la moitié des adversaires étaient désormais au tapis. J'envoyai valser un mage puis je regarda autour de moi, j'étais seule, on avait du être dispersé pendant nos combat. Je grogna et marcha en direction d'un grand couloir, très peu éclairé. Après quelques minutes, je finis par atterrir dans une grande pièce et un homme brun aux yeux noir se tenait à environ vingt mètres de moi. Assit sur le sol, il se releva et s'approcha de moi en applaudissant.

-Bravo mademoiselle, vous et vos amis vous vous en êtes très bien sortit. * Fit il en ricanant*

Je recula de plusieurs pas, cet individu ne m'inspirais pas du tout confiance, en plus j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Soudain je me stoppa et regarda derrière moi, il me semblait avoir entendu du bruit. Malheureusement pour moi, il était trop tard et je fus projeté contre un mur de la pièce. Je me releva rapidement et regarda qui venait de m'attaquer. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de très gros chien, qui mesurait environ trois mètres de haut, constitué uniquement de se qui semblait être de l'eau. Immédiatement, je compris que la personne que je devait affronter était Rusoku, le maître de la guilde clandestine.

-Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

-Hors de question ! *Dis je d'un ton catégorique*

Je serra les points, il était absolument impossible que je laisse tomber maintenant, sinon que penserais Luxus de moi ? C'était pas que l'opinion qu'il ait à mon propos m'intéresse, enfin si un tout petit peu mais c'était parce que... bref, je devais me concentrer sur le combat. Autant attaquer directement l'homme plutôt que sa bestiole (="le chien" ).

-Hurlement du dragon de la mort !

L'étrange animal s'interposa entre moi et son maître et se prit ma technique, bizarrement cette dernière ne lui fit rien. Je relança plusieurs fois la même attaque sur le chien, ce qui ne lui fit toujours rien. Je pouvais donc en conclure que les attaques à distance ne lui faisait aucun effet. Je couru en direction de l'animal.

-Point d'acier du dragon de la mort !

Ma main frappa mon adversaire mais au lieu de l'envoyer valdinguer mon bras se retrouva coincé dans son corps.

-Mais qu'est ce que... ? *Fis je en m'agitant*

-Tu vas te retrouver absorbé par ma création et tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu finira noyé à l'intérieur.

J'utilisai toute la force que je possédais pour essayer de me dégager du monstre mais se fut l'inverse qui se passa et je me retrouva à l'intérieur du corps de l'animal. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger et je n'arrivais plus à respirer mais le pire c'est que je sentais ma magie se faire aspirer donc je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper. Soudain, je pensa à ma petite sœur qui attendait que je revienne, à mon père qui se trouvait je ne sais ou dans le monde et à ma mère que j'allais très certainement rejoindre. Je ferma les yeux, il me fallait absolument de l'air, je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant en tous cas. Alors que je sentais que la fin était proche la substance dans laquelle je me trouvais s'éparpilla au sol et je tomba parterre. Je toussa et je recracha toute l'eau que je venais d'avaler. J'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction et je parvint facilement à reconnaître les odeurs de Luxus et Fried. Tout me semblait plus clair à présent, j'ouvris les yeux et mon hypothèse se confirma. Le mage des runes avait fait apparaître une barrière magique autour de moi et les règles était très simple : interdiction d'utiliser de la magie à l'intérieur. Voilà pourquoi le monstre venait de disparaître. Je me redressa et je croisa le regard de Luxus, il semblait en colère et la question que je me posait c'était contre qui ? Contre moi pour mettre laisser vaincre aussi facilement, contre Rusoku pour m'avoir fait mordre la poussière ou contre nous deux à la fois ? Personnellement j'espérais de tout cœur que se ne soit pas contre moi sinon je risquais de passer un sale quart d'heure.  
Le combat qui opposait le mage de foudre au chef de la guilde clandestine commença mais je ne parvint pas à le voir car je perdis connaissance dans les bras de Fried qui venait tout juste de me rattraper pour ne pas que je tombe une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque j'ouvris le yeux, je pus constater que je me trouvais dans un lit. J'aperçus également quatre personne autour de moi dont un mage blond qui me regardait d'un air très mécontent. A ma droite, l'utilisateur des runes semblait s'être fait salement amocher. Quand à Ever Green et Bixrow, ils possédaient quelques blessures superficielles. Le seul qui semblait en pleine forme était Luxus. Je m'apprêtais à parler mais je fut immédiatement interrompu par le blond qui se leva.

-Tu t'es pris une de ses raclés, à ta place j'aurais honte mais j'espère que sa te servira de leçon et que maintenant tu consacreras ton temps libre à ton entraînement plutôt que de faire je ne sais quoi. Tu as un bon potentiel, se serait dommage de le gâcher.*Dit il en claquant la porte derrière lui*

Je soupira, encore cette histoire de potentiel. Mais quand comprendra t-il que je ne devais pas utiliser ma magie à son niveau maximal ? Que ma magie pouvait être dangereuse et destructrice ? Que j'étais incapable de me contrôler ?

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.  
Le prochain chapitre mettra sûrement Lina un peu plus en avant et vous découvrirez des choses plus ou moins importante sur elle et sa sœur qui pourrait s'avérer être très importantes dans les chapitres à venir.  
Concernant la bataille de Fairy Tail, je penses qu'elle aura lieu dans le chapitre 3 voir 4.  
Je reprendrais très certainement les élément du manga jusqu'au chapitre 5 environ (début de l'examen des mages de rang S) et par la suite j'effectuerais beaucoup de changement concernant l'histoire original.


End file.
